Satellite Outpost (TV Series)
The Satellite Outpost is a location in AMC's ''The Walking Dead''. It is an outpost of Saviors located in a communications facility. It is led by Simon who is one of the four outpost leaders appointed by Negan. Pre-Apocalypse Nothing is known about the Satellite Outpost prior to or as the outbreak began. Post-Apocalypse Sometime after the outbreak, the Saviors came across a communications facility and declared it as one of four outposts. The Saviors stationed at this outpost were responsible for subjugating the Hilltop Colony. After a gang of Saviors had yet to return after looking to confront a group of Alexandrians, Michelle stole gasoline to look for her boyfriend who was among those to depart. Eventually, she found the gang's remains, but she was punished by having her finger cut off. Season 6 "Knots Untie" Two months after the deaths of several of their group members, the Saviors declared one of the Hilltop's supply drops was "light". In response, the Saviors killed Tim and Marsha and ordered the remaining Hilltop members to bring them Gregory's head. The Saviors imprisoned Craig at the outpost as insurance. "Not Tomorrow Yet" After forming an alliance with Alexandria, Andy helps organize a strike on the outpost by proving rough plans of the interior and exterior of the building. That night, as Rick and a number of his best people prepare to attack, Andy shows up at the outpost with a walker head disguised as Gregory's. When one of the guards, Gabe, goes to retrieve Craig, the other guard is ambushed and killed by the Alexandrians who then kill Gabe and rescue Craig. They proceed to infiltrate the outpost, stabbing many Saviors to death in their sleep. One Savior stumbles across them and manages to pull an alarm before he is killed, alerting the rest of the group to the danger. In the ensuing battle, every Savior inside the outpost is killed but Primo, who manages to hide until morning. At least 24 Saviors lost their lives overnight. "The Same Boat" Outside the outpost, Paula, Molly, Michelle, and Donnie come across two members of the hostile group and Donnie is shot in the arm. Realizing that all their people are dead, they witness their new enemies wounding and capturing Primo before making contact with them. They set up an exchange and then set off to another location. There, they make contact with reinforcements while setting up an ambush for the incoming Alexandrians, but Carol and Maggie are able to overcome their captors, and no Savior returns alive. Season 7 Sometime after the extinction of the outposts' residents, the building is reclaimed and repopulated by a group of Saviors led by Simon. To provide extra protection from outside threats, the Saviors construct a moat consisting of two fences filled in the middle with walkers. "The Day Will Come When You Won't Be" The satellite outpost is briefly seen as Rick thinks about his family and friends. Season 8 "Mercy" As part of their campaign against the Saviors, the Militia prepares an attack on the outpost using information provided by Dwight. "The Damned" Morgan creates a distraction by catching the attention of the walkers. This draws the two guards in close enough that Dianne is able to kill them with arrows through the head. The Militia, armed with silenced weapons, sneak through the outpost until they locate several Savior positions and attack. Multiple Saviors are killed, but Freddie and Andy lose their lives on the Militia side as well. While Tara pushes to kill everyone, Jesus insists on showing mercy to those that surrender. After being surrounded, multiple Saviors surrender, ending the fight. Amongst these captured Saviors is Jared, who was transferred to the outpost for killing Benjamin. Morgan attempts to kill him before being held back by Jesus, who insists that they surrendered. "The Big Scary U" In a flashback, its revealed that Simon had directed Gregory to go to the Satellite Outpost if he ever needed to find him. Gregory comments on how impressive the outpost is, causing Simon to state that Gregory has told him this three times already. While trapped together, Gabriel reveals to Negan his role in the initial attack on the outpost. Negan appears to be somewhat impressed by this. Inhabitants Survivors *''Simon'' (Lieutenant) *''Primo'' (Medic) *''Paula'' (Lieutenant) *''Michelle'' *''Molly'' *''Donnie'' *''Gabe'' (Guard) *''Lead Savior'' (Lieutenant) *''Timmy'' *24 unnamed Saviors Formerly *Alden *''Jared'' *''Katy'' *''Dean'' *38 unnamed Saviors Prisoners *''Craig'' (Formerly) Deaths *Gabe *Andy *Freddie *Many unnamed Saviors Appearances TV Series Season 6 *"Not Tomorrow Yet" *"The Same Boat" Season 7 *"The Day Will Come When You Won't Be" (Archive Footage) Season 8 *"Mercy" *"The Damned"